Adoration
by SpiralDementia
Summary: À la suite de l'union des deux mondes, Lloyd et Colette se mettent à la recherche des exsphères éparpillées de par le monde. Sheena part à leur recherche, accompagnée de Zélos. Elle se rendra bien vite compte que ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle.
1. Chapitre I

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

**Cette semaine, j'ai redécouvert ce merveilleux jeu vidéo avec lequel j'avais tant joué quand j'étais plus jeune. Je n'ai donc pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur le sujet. L'action se déroule tout de suite après l'union des mondes de Sylvarant et de Tesséha'lla. Le deuxième volet de ce jeu vidéo (Tales of Symphonia, Dawn of the New World), ne sera pas évoqué dans cette fanfiction. Je tiens également à vous avertir que, ayant joué avec la version anglaise du jeu, je ne connais pas tous les termes français utilisés pour les différents éléments du jeu. Il pourrait donc s'être glissé par-ci et par-là de petites erreurs. N'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer lors de vos prochaines reviews, pour que je puisse me corriger pour les autres chapitres. De plus, je viens du Canada, ce qui veut dire que mon français n'est pas exactement le même que celui parlé en France. Donc, si vous avez des questions concernant des expressions ou des mots inconnus, envoyez-moi un email et je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I**

Les deux mondes étaient de nouveau réunis, l'équilibre assuré par un minuscule arbre, gardien du mana qui circulerait dans ce nouveau monde fraîchement créé. Sylvarant et Tesséha'lla ne faisaient maintenant plus qu'un, à la grande joie de Lloyd et ses compagnons. Mais il était temps pour eux de faire leurs adieux. La quête qui les avait réunis terminée, ils n'avaient plus la moindre raison de rester ensemble, tous ayant des chemins différents à emprunter.

Sheena fixait tristement l'horizon alors que Lloyd s'éloignait au loin avec son ami d'enfance, Colette, à la recherche de toutes les exsphères éparpillées de par le monde.

_Ça aurait pu être moi… Ça aurait dû être moi…_

Elle essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et se retourna, ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer par les membres de son clan, qui s'étaient réunis afin de lui faire un accueil triomphant. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre aussitôt qu'elle le pu, et réfléchi longuement à ce qu'elle désirait faire à présent. Elle devait être la prochaine chef du village de Mizuho, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait? Après une telle aventure, elle se sentait perdue dans son village. Tant de chose avait changée. Serait-elle capable de revenir à une vie remplie de banalités, alors qu'elle avait connu l'aventure, la gloire, et même l'Amour…

Elle se retourna longuement sur son lit, à la recherche du sommeil qui ne venait pas la réclamer. Le lendemain matin, sa décision était prise.

Dans son grand manoir du quartier aisé de Meltokio, Zelos s'ennuyait à mourir. Allongé sur un sofa luxueux, les pieds en l'air accotés contre le mur, il déballait un à un les cadeaux envoyés par ses admiratrices. Il en donnait une grande parti à Sebastian, n'étant plus autant intéressé par les vêtements de luxes et les chocolats qu'auparavant. Son esprit vagabondait jusqu'à Mizuho, où il imaginait Sheena vivant la grande vie, alors que lui n'était plus quelqu'un de si important à présent. Ayant perdu son statut d'élu, bien qu'il soit respecté et même souvent traité en héro, il sentait que, bientôt, cette gloire serait oubliée. Il n'avait pas envie de n'être qu'un autre homme banal en ce monde. Il soupira, nostalgique, et enfonça sa tête dans un oreiller pour crier un bon coup.

Sebastian frappa à la porte, le tirant de sa rêverie.

-Monsieur Wilder, quelqu'un vous demande en bas, lui apprit le domestique.

-Sebastian, je t'avais demandé de ne laisser personne rentrer. Je suis occupé, s'offusqua l'élu en s'absorbant une nouvelle fois dans l'ennuyeuse tâche du tri des présents qui emplissaient la pièce.

-C'est bon, je lui dirai d'attendre alors. Mais ne soyez pas offusqué si votre visiteur décide de détruire le salon en apprenant que vous n'avez pas la décence de venir l'accueillir, continua le domestique, un sourire narquois coller au visage.

Zelos fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, et se replongea dans ses pensées ténébreuses. À sa grande surprise, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, des pas lourds se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violet et aux formes qui en ferait baver plus d'un se tenait sur le seuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse.

-Sheena!, s'écria Zelos en s'approchant vers la jeune femme. Alors? Je t'ai manqué? C'est vrai que, après avoir connu un gars comme moi, les mecs de Mizuho ne doivent plus être très intéressants!

-Crois-moi, tous les mecs du monde valent mieux que toi, abruti, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sans plus de manières, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce en attrapant un sac qui dépassait de la pile de présents déjà déballés. Elle y fourra de la nourriture, des vêtements, des potions, bref, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

-Eh ben… Vas-y, sert-toi. Ne te gêne surtout pas, la taquina Zelos, un sourire un peu déconcerté sur les lèvres.

Une fois le sac rempli à ras-bord, elle se dirigea vers Zelos et le lui lança sur l'épaule. Elle empoigna ensuite l'épée de L'homme et la lui mit dans les mains.

-Hey! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une patère ou quoi?

Elle l'ignora royalement et farfouilla encore un peu dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes de recherches à travers l'infernal fouillis, elle sorti triomphalement le cristal du Cruxis de l'élu d'une boîte de chocolat. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et le lui ficha au creux de la main.

-Allez, viens!, lâcha-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras et en l'entraînant dans le couloir à pas de géant.

Elle salua Sebastian et sortit de l'imposante demeure, trainant l'élu derrière elle.

-C'est bien beau tout ça ma jolie, mais où m'emmène tu comme ça?, s'enquit l'homme en la laissant le porter où bon elle le souhaitait.

Il ne pouvait se le cacher, elle lui avait énormément manqué ces derniers jours. Il se déprit de sa poigne de fer, et l'immobilisa en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ah! Sheena! Et dire que toutes ces années, tu m'avais complètement ignoré et brutalisé. Je vois que tu es revenue sur ta décision. Allez! Kidnappe-moi! Je suis tout à toi ma chérie!

Elle se défit de son étreinte, les joues légèrement roses.

-Ne rêve pas en couleur Zelos. Suis-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Avec plaisir! Je ferais tout pour toi ma belle. Je serai toujours là pour te servir! On ne m'appelle pas le grand Zelos, l'Élu, pour rien!, scanda-t-il en l'enlaçant par la taille.

-Ah tais-toi!, grommela-t-elle, trop heureuse qu'il accepte de l'accompagner pour le repousser.

Tout au long du chemin qui menait aux grandes portes de la cité, certaines filles la dévisagèrent hargneusement, au grand plaisir de Zelos qui les saluait avec amusement. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement sortis de la ville, Sheena enjamba son rheaird, qu'elle avait pu garder, et Zelos prit place derrière elle. Ils s'élancèrent dans le ciel, tous les deux heureux de s'être retrouvé, bien que Sheena le laisse moins paraître que son partenaire. Il l'agrippait par la taille et lui chuchotait des paroles aguicheuses à l'oreille. S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés à des dizaines de mètres du sol, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute jeté par-dessus bord.

-Au fait, où on va comme ça?, la questionna finalement Zelos.

-Aucune idée.

-Comment ça aucune idée?, se méfia-t-il.

-Du moins, pas encore. Il faut que nous retrouvions Lloyd.

Zelos se renfrogna. Et lui qui pensait avoir Sheena pour lui tout seul. Il savait très bien qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Lloyd, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer et que lui, distrait comme il l'était, n'avait encore rien remarqué.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune fille et appuya son menton sur son épaule, malgré les protestations de celle-ci, trop occupé à piloter pour pouvoir le repousser.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! Eh oui, il est plutôt court, mais ça veut aussi dire que les prochains chapitres seront en ligne plus rapidement. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, si vous souhaitez lire le deuxième chapitre! :D**


	2. Chapitre II

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Sheena pourrait bien regretter d'avoir entraîné Zelos dans l'aventure. Mais ils sont trop mignons ces deux-là vous ne trouvez pas? ^^ Ah oui, et j'ai une petite indication à faire au sujet d'un mot dont j'ai eu des questions concernant le sens. Dans le précédent chapitre, Zelos se plaignit à Sheena du fait qu'il ne ressemblait pas à une « patère ». Mais qu'est-ce que cette chose vous avez dû vous demander! :P Une patère est une sorte de porte-manteau. Mais on peut également y mettre des tas de chose pour les faire sécher ou simplement les accrocher. Une patère peut également être un crochet sur une porte, sur un mur, etc. Je vous invite à aller rechercher le mot sur Google/image. Bon, maintenant que j'ai clarifié le sujet, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)**

**Ps: J'ai mit l'adresse d'un petit dictionnaire de mots et d'expressions typiquement québécois sur ma page. Vous pourrez allé y faire un tour au besoin, ou sinon, vous n'avez qu'à me poser la question :D**

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Colette amena triomphalement une sacoche remplie d'exsphères qu'elle venait de récolter. Elle la vida dans un grand bac, où des dizaines d'exsphères s'accumulaient déjà. Lloyd s'approcha lui aussi et vida son sac avec satisfaction. Les deux amis s'assirent ensuite côte à côte, de grands verres de limonade entre les mains.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait tant d'exsphères dispersées dans le monde. Ça nous prendra des années avant de toutes les réunir, s'écria Colette.

-Ça c'est certain! Mais je suis prêt à passer le reste de mes jours à les ramasser. Je ne serai en paix que lorsque toutes ces exsphères seront réunies et disposées correctement!

-Qu'allons-nous faire lorsque les bacs sera trop lourd pour les porter sur le rheaird?, s'enquit la jeune élue.

-Ça reste à voir. J'imagine que j'irai les porter chez mon père, Dirk.

Il sourit à son amie et se remit au travail. La mine de la vallée de Toize contenait des centaines d'exsphères. Il leur faudrait des jours pour toutes les rassemblées.

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un drôle de duo se disputait, comme à son habitude.

Ah! sheena! On est-tu bientôt arrivés? J'suis malade de voler, se plaignit Zelos, le teint légèrement verdâtre.

-Ben oui! Arrête donc de chialer! C'est achalant à la fin! Je vois déjà la forêt d'Iselia d'ici!

-Et pourquoi on irait chercher Lloyd ici? Il y a pas tant d'exsphères que ça à Iselia.

-Je sais! Mais Dirk sait probablement où il est en ce moment.

-T'es sûre que tu veux réellement retrouver ce Lloyd. Toi et moi, on pourrait simplement aller prendre des vacances à Altamira, ensemble, tous les deux!, laissa-t-il tomber avec espoir.

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

-Non Zelos. Il faut que je retrouve Lloyd. Je dois lui…

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

-Je dois lui dire que… Ah laisse tombé, marmonna-t-elle, ne trouvant pas les mots juste pour s'expliquer.

D'ailleurs, il marquait un point. Mais quelles étaient ses raisons pour retrouver Lloyd? Le doute s'installa dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir le retrouver? Depuis qu'il était partit, ses pensées tournaient toujours autour du jeune homme. Mais elle refusait de mettre ça sur le dos de l'Amour.

_Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lloyd. Il n'est qu'un ami. Et je dois le voir pour…_

Mais elle ne réussissait pas à trouver la raison pour laquelle elle voulait tant le retracer, et cela commençait à fichtrement l'énerver. Elle en voulait à Zelos d'avoir semer le doute dans son esprit.

-Mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui, alors que moi, je suis déjà tout à toi. En plus, il vit la vie rêver avec sa Colette!

-Mais vas-tu te la fermer? Ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de… de Lloyd!, hurla-t-elle, mais sa voix était baigner par l'hésitation.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, la nargua Zelos. C'est pas comme si c'était un secret de toute façon. Tu le regarde d'une façon si… si…

Il n'eut pas le temps de donner le fond de sa pensée, Sheena se retourna vers lui et l'assena d'une série de claques qui ne firent qu'accentuer l'hilarité de l'élu. Le rheaird commençait à tanguer dangereusement d'un côté à un autre.

-Mais calme-toi mon cœur, riait-il, mettant Sheena encore plus hors d'elle.

-Tais-toi stupide élu! Tu mérites que je te jette par-dessus bord!

Et son avertissement devint presque réalité, lorsque le rheaird vira violemment sur le côté. Zelos agrippa le volant et stabilisa leur vaisseau. Ayant perdu son appui, Sheena glissa de son siège et s'apprêtait à faire une chute libre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Figée par la peur, aucun cri ne sortit de sa gorge, et elle ferma les yeux avec frayeur.

_En est-ce vraiment fini de moi? C'est comme ça que ma vie devait se terminer? Zelos… Pardonne-moi. Lloyd je…_

-Ah non! Tu n'iras nul part sans moi princesse!

Sa cheville se fit agripper au tout dernier instant, et elle bascula librement dans le vide, le cœur près à exploser. L'élu de Tesséha'lla la hissa avec faciliter derrière lui, et elle le saisit vivement par la taille, par peur de tomber une nouvelle fois dans le vide.

-Voilà qui est mieux, se réjouit l'élu.

Trop apeurée pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle resserra son étreinte et appuya sa joue contre son dos.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

L'homme se sourit à lui-même, heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli. C'était bien la première fois que Sheena le remerciait. Fidèle à son habitude, elle tentait toujours de le rabaisser, et jamais elle ne lui avait dévoilé le moindre soupçon de gratitude. Elle tenait trop à son statut de femme indépendante, gardant bien souvent ses véritables sentiments terrés au plus profond d'elle-même. Un jour, il le savait, elle succomberait à ses charmes, comme toutes les autres femmes de Tesséha'lla. Mais pour le moment, il trouvait bien trop amusant de l'exaspérer. Il jeta un regard protecteur par-dessus son épaule. Sheena semblait s'être endormie, son souffle redevenu calme et régulier. Elle murmurait quelques paroles dans son sommeil qu'il ne pu saisir à cause de tout le vent qu'il recevait au visage.

La cabane de Dirk était bien en vue, et Zelos se prépara pour l'atterrissage. Une fois à terre, il desserra les bras de la jeune femme pour se libérer de son étreinte, et tenta de la réveiller.

-Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle dort!

N'ayant pas la force de la déranger, il la prit dans ses bras et parcourue les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la cabane de bois du vieux nain.

-Yo Dirk, s'écria l'élu en entrant dans la petite chaumière.

Le nain sortit de derrière ses fourneaux et considéra avec surprise le nouveau venu.

-Zelos?, l'interrogea-t-il, en roulant fortement ses R.

-Ouais! C'est moi! Hey? Où est-ce que je peux déposer ça, demanda-t-il en désignant la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

Le nain marqua une pause, et lui apprit que la chambre de Lloyd était libre à l'étage. Zelos monta donc les escaliers et borda Sheena dans le lit. Il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux, et admira avec envie le doux visage de la femme. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. On frappait à la massive porte de bois de la cabane.

* * *

**Bon, c'est tout pour le deuxième chapitre! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review! Et vous, de quel côté penchez-vous? Pour Zelos ou pour Lloyd? Sheena aura sans doute une dure décision à prendre, le moment venu.**


	3. Chapitre III

**Salut! Voici le troisième chapitre! Merci à Alienor-fantastic d'avoir corrigé mon erreur. Ce ne sont pas des rheairds, comme en anglais, mais bel et bien des ptéroplans! Bon, et maintenant, mais qui peuvent bien être ces mystérieux visiteurs à la porte de la maison de Dirk. Je crois que vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné! Et oui, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre subtil :P**

* * *

**Chapitre III**

L'élu de Tesseha'lla tendit l'oreille. Il y avait du mouvement en bas, la voix rauque de Dirk s'élevant jovialement dans un crescendo non-maîtrisé. Zelos décida d'attendre à l'étage encore quelques instants, tentant de déceler l'identité des nouveaux venus. Une voix féminine, douce et agréable, titilla les oreilles de l'homme. Il sentait que, dans les instants qui suivraient, il allait se faire une nouvelle groupie. Soupirant avec bonne humeur, l'élu s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier rustique, quand une voix masculine n'appartenant pas au nain s'éleva dans la pièce. Celle-ci lui parut quelque peu familière, et il décida de tirer cette affaire au clair, laissant une Sheena profondément endormie derrière lui.

Il dévala les escaliers et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux dorés et aux grands yeux azurés comme la mer. De petite taille, elle lui arrivait à la hauteur des épaules, et n'avait pas hérité des mêmes caractéristiques physiques voluptueuses de la femme qui prenait un somme à l'étage. Elle arborait un sourire enjoué qui ne la quittait pas une seconde, et se balançait d'un pied à un autre tel une gamine. À la vue de l'homme élancé aux longs cheveux roux en bataille, son visage ne s'éclaira que davantage. Elle se planta devant lui, et avec un rire joyeux, le salua chaleureusement.

-Colette, mon Ange! Mais que fais-tu ici?

Elle n'eut pas la chance de répondre à la question de Zelos, un adolescent tout de rouge vêtu s'avança dans la pièce et prit place à ses côtés.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, Zelos. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence?, s'enquit le jeune homme, un sourire badin étampé au visage.

-Hey toi! Justement, on te cherchait!, lança-t-il en pointant un doigt hilare dans sa direction.

Il le prit par les épaules et se mit à déferler un flot incessant de parole sur lui. Lloyd se défit de l'accolade de son confrère et se tourna vers celui-ci, des points d'interrogation empreints dans les yeux.

-On?, l'interrogea-t-il, la voix remplie d'une appréhension non-camouflée.

-Bah oui. Moi et l'étourdie qui roupille encore à l'étage, indiqua-t-il, comme si c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Lloyd se précipita dans les marches et reconnu avec allégresse la forme aux cheveux violacés qui sommeillait sous la couette. Il se jeta sur celle-ci et la leva de terre avec enthousiasme, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis de longs mois. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et commença un semblant de lutte, mais s'arrêta net. Cette sensation, cette odeur familière, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne parmi les milliers d'autres qui peuplaient cette terre. Elle sentit ses jambes devenir molles comme du chiffon et son cœur se déchaîner dans sa poitrine. Elle devait se concentrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour garder un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal. La jeune femme croisa les yeux malicieux de Zelos et lui décerna un regard assassin. S'il osait révéler à qui que ce soit ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, lui promettant silencieusement qu'il garderait le silence. Sheena devrait toutefois rester méfiante; s'il y avait bien une autre chose pour laquelle Zelos était réputé à part son « indescriptible splendeur », c'était bel et bien sa grande bouche.

Lloyd la déposa finalement sur le sol et l'examina de la tête au pied avec affection.

-Tu es splendide Sheena, s'écria-t-il sans mesurer la portée que ces paroles pouvaient avoir sur la jeune fille à ce même moment.

Elle devint si rouge que Lloyd en porta une main à son front, ayant pris peur qu'elle ait attrapé une vilaine fièvre.

-Tu es très chaude… Te sens-tu bien?, s'alarma-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur son lit.

Zelos dû faire preuve d'une emprise incroyable de lui-même pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le duo. Il s'excusa entre deux pouffées et déboula les escaliers où il laissa finalement s'échapper la pression. La maison fut secouée d'un excès d'hilarité qui n'avait aucun sens pour les nouveaux arrivants. Sheena bouillait intérieurement, et elle se jura de le lui faire payer plus tard.

-Oui! Je vais très bien!, réussi-t-elle finalement à articuler malgré sa gêne.

Sheena prit deux grandes respirations et se sentit d'un coup beaucoup mieux. Son visage reprit des teintes plus naturelles et son cœur se remit à battre normalement dans sa poitrine. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille avait repris tous ses moyens.

-Mais que faites-vous ici vous deux?, s'empressa de demander Lloyd.

Figée sur place, elle ne sut que répondre. C'est parce que, à ce même instant, elle non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Elle devrait s'inventer une raison sur place, et celle-ci devrait être assez convaincante pour qu'il veuille bien l'embarqué avec lui. Ça n'aurait jamais été un problème pour Lloyd, mais l'honneur de la femme était en jeu. C'est qu'elle était obstinée notre Sheena, et jamais elle ne lui aurait dévoilé la raison qui l'avait poussé à le retrouver.

-Mizuho! Euh… Oui! C'est Mizuho qui m'envoie, déclara-t-elle, soulagée d'avoir déniché une excuse à peu près plausible. Ils veulent que je vous aide à récolter les exsphères. C'est leur euh… contribution à votre quête!

-Mais c'est super! Et qu'est venu faire Zelos alors?

Nouveau malaise.

-Il m'accompagne parce que… parce que… euh…

-Parce que je suis son vaillant défenseur et que je ne pouvais pas la laissé partir seule!, s'écria ce dernier en remontant les marches. Maladroite comme elle est, elle aurait sûrement réussi à tomber de son ptéroplan ou je ne sais pas moi, se serait casser la cheville en marchant.

-Oui c'est ça!, s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire gênée. Ce que je peux être maladroite des fois, continua-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

Lloyd ne parut pas remarquer la mise en scène et sembla même très heureux de retrouver ses vieux amis et de les embarquer une nouvelle fois dans l'aventure.

-Très bien!, approuva-t-il en hochant du chef énergiquement. Nous partons demain matin un peu avant midi. J'espère que vous êtes prêt. Le travail ne manque pas! Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un truc à faire avant le souper, alors je serai parti une petite heure.

Une fois Lloyd hors de vu, Sheena se retourna vers Zelos et lui assena un coup d'oreiller bien placé.

-Aïlleuh!

-Idiot! Tu as failli tout gâcher!

-Excusez-moi ma chère, mais je pense plutôt que VOUS avez presque tout gâché, railla-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu jappe? Et d'où tu sors d'ailleurs avec ton histoire de vaillant défenseur?, s'offusqua la jeune fille en replaçant ses cheveux tout décoiffés.

-Et ben pourquoi je suis là à ton avis? Pour faire joli? Oh que non madame! Et puis, tant que j'y suis, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené avec toi, si ce n'est pas pour te protéger?

-Je n'ai besoin de personnes pour me défendre, MONSIEUR l'élu, poursuivit-elle, sans répondre à sa question.

Elle ne connaissait pas plus la réponse d'ailleurs. C'était comme ça. La première personne à laquelle elle avait pensé en s'embarquant dans cette aventure, c'était à Zelos. Après tout, même si elle ne le lui dirait jamais, elle appréciait quand même un peu sa compagnie, ainsi que sa façon de prendre toute chose à la légère. Elle ne serait jamais capable de faire comme lui, et elle l'admirait un peu pour ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il lui tapait toutefois fabuleusement sur les nerfs.

Elle détourna la tête furieusement, boudant l'élu de Tesseha'lla. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avec fougue par derrière, la levant de terre et la serrant dans ses bras avec hilarité.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Non mais lâche-moi!

-Cesse donc de te lamenter sur ton sort! Et puis, si ça ne marche pas avec ton idiot de Lloyd, tu sais sur quelle épaule venir pleurer!, s'exclama l'élu en resserrant son étreinte.

-Idiot, souffla-t-elle avec humeur, lui frappant affectueusement le front du dos de la main.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! Je sais, je sais, les chapitres sont vraiment trop courts! Mais bon, il faudra faire avec, et ça me permet aussi d'en poster de nouveaux plus rapidement. Bon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Bonjour! **

**Voici le quatrième chapitre! Wahou! Ce que je suis rapide ces jours-ci. Mais ça risque de changer puisque je recommence l'école dès demain... Les vacances, ça passe toujours bien trop vite! Bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, qui est encore rempli de plein de niaiseries! C'est bizarre, je pense que je commence à pencher du côté de Zélos! Mais bon, ça reste à voir. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer! Je suis ouverte à tout!**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Zelos se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avec lassitude. Il se recoucha en jetant la couverture par-dessus sa tête, bien décidé à étirer sa nuit encore un peu. Il ne s'était pas rendormi depuis deux minutes qu'on le secouait vigoureusement dans tous les sens pour le tirer une nouvelle fois du sommeil.

-Non, Marie, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…, rechigna le Casanova, en se retournant sur le ventre.

-Marie?, s'éleva une voix féminine, un brin de colère dans la voix.

-Sophie alors?

Aucune réponse.

-Léa? Jeanne? Tatiana? Akemi? Agatha? Gabrielle?...

Et la liste s'étira ainsi pendant de longues secondes, avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux violets ne s'énerve et décide de réveiller l'élu en employant les grands moyens. Armée d'un seau déniché près de la porte, elle sortit de la maison et le rempli avec l'eau glacée du ruisseau. Lorsqu'elle revint à l'étage, Zelos n'avait pas encore terminé l'énumération de toutes ses conquêtes. Encore heureux qu'il se souvienne de tous leurs noms, se dit-elle avec découragement. La seconde suivante, l'élu de Tesseha'lla se retrouvait mouillé de la tête au pied, une expression dépitée sur le visage.

-Quelle merveilleuse façon de se faire réveiller!, rallât sa victime avec sarcasme.

Sheena lui sourit avec satisfaction, et le débarrassa de sa couverture avant que l'idée ne lui prenne de se rendormir. Lui jetant une serviette sur la tête, elle le pria de s'habiller en vitesse et de venir déjeuner avec eux. Une douce odeur de canelle vint chatouiller les narines de l'homme, l'incitant à finalement se lever. Il s'étira longuement et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Zelos! Nous partons dans cinq minutes!

L'élu jeta un dernier regard à son matelas, envieux, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon. Il attrapa deux brioches encore chaudes au passage et alla s'asseoir à l'extérieur, humant l'air frais du matin. Il mordit à pleines dents dans une des brioches et grimaça avec dégoût.

-Ça goûte… la poubelle!, pesta-t-il en jetant son déjeuner le plus loin qu'il le pu dans la forêt.

Il rentra dans la maison en donnant ses « compliments » au chef. Une demi-elfe aux cheveux blancs comme neige se détourna et le remercia avec gaieté.

-Prof-professeure Raine!, s'écria le jeune homme avec stupeur. Bon Dieu! Est-ce que tout le monde a décidé de se rassembler ici en même temps?

-Bon matin Zelos, lui lança une Colette souriante, suivit de quelques pas par Genis.

-Qu'est-ce que ce morveux vient faire ici?, la questionna avec dédain l'homme roux.

-Très heureux de te revoir aussi, rétorqua le demi-elfe, des poignards dans les yeux.

Zelos s'empara de la brioche que le métis venait tout juste de sortir du four et prit une grande bouchée. Celle-ci, comparée aux autres brioches au goût douteux, était une vraie merveille. Il la laissa fondre dans sa bouche avec délice et il engouffra le reste en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire.

-Hum, j'en déduis que les autres ont été faites par Raine.

L'enseignante se retourna précipitamment, une mimique irritée sur le visage.

-Que veux-tu dire par-là, Zelos?

-Que ta cuisine est vraiment affreuse, lui répondit celui-ci du tac au tac, en empoignant une seconde brioche du panier que le cadet de la demi-elfe portait.

Raine, se retourna vers ses fourneaux et empoigna la corbeille contenant toutes ses brioches soigneusement préparées une à une. Elle les jeta sur le sol et se mit à les piétiner avec vigueur, pestant quelque chose qui ressemblait drôlement à : « j'vais t'en faire bouffer jusqu'à c'que t'explose d'mes brioches grand imbécile ». L'élu de Tesseha'lla se détourna comme si de rien n'était et salua le reste de la bande, qui regardait la scène avec stupeur.

-Alors? Que viennent-ils faire ici elle et son nunuche de frère?

Sheena apparut comme par magie derrière lui et l'attrapa par le lobe d'oreille.

-Allez mon vieux, t'en a assez dit pour aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme sortit dehors, talonner par l'élu qui la suppliait en riant de le lâcher. Elle commença par le réprimander, mais après un moment, elle se mit elle aussi à rire de la situation. Personne ne pourrait jamais se le cacher, la cuisine de Raine avait vraiment quelque chose de douteux.

-Tu te rappel la fois où elle nous avait fait des sandwichs?, se remémora la jeune femme en se tordant de rire, juste avant d'aller à Ozette pour y déposer Préséa?

-Bahahahaha! J'avais retrouvé la chaussette de Colette dans le mien! Et toi? Tu te rappel du gâteau au foie qu'elle nous avait préparé dans la forêt des elfes?

-Oh mon Dieu! J'ai failli mourir tellement c'était infecte.

Les deux compagnons continuèrent à se remémorer de vieilles histoires, le rire facile et le ventre douloureux tellement ils se bidonnaient. L'élu de Tessaha'lla s'accota sur l'épaule de la femme et tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le sol, ivre d'une hilarité qu'ils avaient du mal à contrôler. La femme aux cheveux violacés tenta de se relever mais l'homme l'écrasa de tout son poids, la maintenant à terre.

-Allez! Bouge-toi imbécile!

-Nan, la provoqua l'élu.

Un silence curieux tomba sur le duo.

C'est le moment que choisi Lloyd et Colette pour sortir de la petite maison du nain. Tout d'abord, ils parurent un peu surpris, mais Colette brisa finalement le silence en lâchant sur un ton joyeux : « Eh ben, je savais pas que vous deux, c'était du sérieux! »

-Je suis heureux pour vous deux, renchéri Lloyd, au grand désespoir de Sheena.

Celle-ci se débarrassa de l'homme en vitesse et se remit sur ses pieds, les joues plus rouges qu'un champ de coquelicots.

-Non! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Moi et Zelos? Mais vous êtes tombez sur la tête ou quoi? Je…

-Mais voyons _Darling_, tu n'as pas à en être gênée. N'importe quelle femme ferait n'importe quoi pour être à ta place, souffla l'homme affectueusement à son oreille, en l'agrippant doucement par les épaules.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. En plus d'être encore plus casse-pied qu'à son habitude, Zelos allait gâcher toutes ses chances avec Lloyd.

_Hein? Avec Lloyd? Mais je déconne ou quoi? Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de ce… Lloyd…_

Et c'est toute mélangée qu'elle décolla dans le ciel dégagé du matin, flanquée de son boulet de Zelos qui ne lâchait plus d'une seconde.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire ici de toute façon?_

* * *

**Ben voyons! Elle va se décider cette Sheena oui ou non? Il va falloir qu'elle prenne une décision et vite! Et lui qui ne se rend compte de rien en plus de ça!**

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review! S'il vous plaît! *Yeux de chat de Shrek***


End file.
